Warriors stuck in a mall!
by oddsponge13
Summary: Oh noze! Thunderclan gets stuck in a mall! Will they survive? Will Squirrelflight ever find Waldo? Is there really a prophecy about the transformers on isle 12, and that they will destroy the clan? Note: This fanfic is EXTREMELY random. NO FLAMES!
1. Into the mall, we go!

Disclaimer- I OWN NOTHING!

_Ahhh… What a lovely day in Greenleaf! The cats of Thunderclan were out enjoying them selves. Also, a couple inches from the forest, a bunch of twolegs were enjoying themselves too. Apparently, they were making this so called "Mall", called Metrotown. Oh, did I not mention that they we're finished? Yep! Even thought they had just started that same day. Don't ask. Anyways, back in the forest the cats were enjoying themselves._

Firestar was lying on his lawn chair. Even though there was no lawn. "What a lovely day!" Firestar purred.

All of the other cats were enjoying themselves, too! Graystripe, Brambleclaw, Squirrelflight, Sandstorm, Cloudtail and Brightheart were playing twister.

"Twister! The hot spot!" Graystripe sang, as he moved around the mat.

"Hey I know!" Squirrelflight shouted. "Lets go hunting near twoleg place!"

Firestar looked at her oddly. "Why would you wanna do that?" He asked.

"I dunno." Squirrelflight replied. "I just feel we have to!" She purred.

"Okay!" Graystripe meowed enthusiastically. Then he threw the twister mat on Cloudtail, and started running.

"Graystripe! Wait up!" Cried everybody, as they started running.

Everyone was screaming, and running in slow motion. "To infinity, and beyond!" Firestar cried in slow motion. The group of Thunderclan cats ran past all the trees. They ran past the lake. Even past that little dolphin fountain that Graystripe really liked. Finally, they arrived at the twoleg place.

"We're here!" Squirrelflight meowed. There was a silence. "Now what?" Asked Sorreltail.

"Then there was a loud growl form behind the cats. "GRRRRRR…."

"This can't be good." Firestar meowed. All the cats turned around. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" they screamed in sheer horror.

There, behind the cats, was a giant, humongous, Evil, KILLER EASTER BUNNY! "We're all gonna die!" Screamed Cloudtail.

The killer Easter bunny growled once more. "We should run!" Leafpool meowed.

"But that's not fun!" Complained Graystripe. But regardless of what Graystripe said, they all ran.

"Quick!" Yowled Firestar. " Let's hide in that weird building over there!" He said, pointing his tail over to a giant building that had a giant sigh that read "Welcome to Metrotown!"

"Good thinking, Deputy!" Graystripe purred.

"Graystripe, you're MY deputy." Firestar hissed.

"That's what they want you to think…" Smirked Graystripe.

The Easter bunny was coming closer, and he was chucking eggs at Brambleclaw.

"I'm never respecting an egg again!" Brambleclaw hissed.

They kept running for the entrance, which they didn't know was made of glass. The clan crashed into the glass door.

"There's a wall there?" Graystripe asked in disbelief.

Suddenly the Easter bunny looked horrified. Then he hopped away.

"I'll see YOU on Easter!" Squirrelflight purred proudly.

"Guys, watch this!" Graystripe meowed. He stepped toward the glass. It opened up.

"GASP!" Gasped Firestar. "Get away from that twoleg appliance!"

Then Graystripe tripped and fell in the building, and the door closed. "GRAYSTRIPE!" Cried Firestar.

"Help me!" Cried Graystripe, helplessly on the other side of the glass.

Firestar walked toward the glass door. It opened. He steeped back. It closed. "Hey, this is pretty cool!" Firestar purred.

"Open, Close, Open, close-"

"Firestar!" Sandstorm yowled.

"Sorry." Firestar mewed quietly.

"We've gotta get away from this twoleg place!" Brambleclaw yelled.

Then a twoleg with lots of gold chains around his neck saw the cats, and walked over. Then he started singing to them. The cats stared in astonishment. Then out of nowhere a She-cat twoleg walked in front off the cats, and began to sing as well.

"Hey, I like this music!" Graystripe purred, as he danced along to the beat.

Firestar looked over to beside a tree, and saw a giant camera. "Guys! They're filming a music video! Run!" He shrieked.

Then, as the twoleg couple started swinging each other in the air, and doing those weird rap moves, the cats ran into the mall to escape the music video.

"That was a close one!" Cloudtail meowed.

"Look." Firestar and the rest of the clan looked around amazed. Yes, as a matter a fact, they were in a twoleg mall.

"AHHH! Twolegs!" Shrieked Graystripe, as he started to run to the exit.

"Wait." Firestar gestured him to stop. "There aren't any twolegs here,"

"Well, my mother used to tell me the tale of a twoleg time of end for there strange buildings." Sandstorm meowed.

"What was it?" Asked Sorreltail.

"Closing." Sandstorm meowed.

Then right at that very moment, a twoleg guy came over to the front door, took out some shiny keys, and locked the door.

"Well, we're in a bit of a sticky wicket." Graystripe meowed in his British accent.

* * *

Gasp! They're stuck inside the mall! What shall they do? Well, that was chapter 1. Trust me, that chapter wasn't really funny, because I needed to exsplain how they got to the mall. I promise you the next chapter will be 10 times funnier! I have some big plans ahead, so stay tune for Chapter 2! NO FLAMES! 


	2. Brain damages, sugar rushes and MORE!

Disclaimer- I OWN NOTHING!

* * *

Firestar slammed against the glass door. " 'Tis closed!" he wailed. 

"We can't get out!" Screamed Cinderpelt.

"We're all gonna die!" Yowled Graystripe.

The group of cats stopped there wailing to look around them. There were stores all around! On the left, on the right, on the floor, even on the ceiling! There was even a little frog fountain similar to the dolphin one back in the forest.

"Look guys, I don't think we're getting out of here till sunrise, so why don't we look around?" Suggested Firestar.

"Err… Okay." Sandstorm meowed.

Soon the clan was ready to explore. They had their hiking gear on, and they were ready to roooll out!

"Let's go!" Firestar meowed in his Hey-look-at-me-I'm-leader-do-as-I-say tone.

"Which store should we look in first?" Asked Brambleclaw.

Graystripe sprawled out on the ground, and stared spinning around on the ground. Then he stopped, facing a store that had a giant sign on it that read "Wal-Mart."

"TO WAL-MART!" Graystripe screamed. Then he ran into the store.

"Graystripe, wait up!" Cried the rest of the clan, as they followed him in slow motion.

The cats entered. They all gasped. There were shelves of well, everything!

Squirrelflight ran over to a shelf with a sign that read 'Motorcycles'. The young warrior jumped on a black motorcycle with flames.

"Squirrelflight, be careful!" Brambleclaw called.

"I always wanted to ride one of these! Squirrelflight purred.

Squirrelflight pressed the gas. As you can tell, this was a not-so-smart idea. Squirrelflight crashed into the brick section.

"Squirrelflight!" Yowled Leafpool.

Firestar ran over to Squirrelflight, who was lying on the floor, muttering something. "Are you okay?" He asked his daughter.

Squirrelflight suddenly looked straight at Firestar with an odd grin.

"I'm a happy sponge! Do doododoodo! I'm a haaapy sponge!" Squirrelflight purred.

"Oh no!" Cinderpelt yowled. "I think she has brain damage!" She hissed, as she ran over to the half conscious she-cat warrior.

"You look like a pickle!" Squirrelflight meowed. "A squishy pickle!"

"I'll care for her." Cinderpelt meowed. "In the TV section." She added.

"Why the TV section?" Firestar asked.

"I'm addicted to television." Cinderpelt explained. Then she looked at her watch. "Oh noze! My favorite sitcom is coming on!" She meowed, as she carried Squirrelflight to the TV section.

"The wheels on the bus go round and round!" Squirrelflight sang as she was being carried away.

"Err… should we keep looking?" Asked Cloudtail.

"I assume." Firestar meowed. "We'll check up on them later." Firestar gestured over to Squirrelflight and Cinderpelt, who were both watching a sitcom on a flat screen TV.

The cat gang walked over to a shop that said 'The sweet factory'. They walked in side. The shop was filled was loads, and loads, and LOADS of CANDY!

"PRETTY…" Graystripe awed.

"It reminds me 'o Texas…" Brambleclaw meowed, who was indeed, from Texas.

Brambleclaw walked over to a giant chocolate bar. He took a bite. "Tastes like Texas too." He purred. Then in 0.2 seconds, Brambleclaw devoured the chocolate bar. "Dang gooood!" He purred for no reason.

"Mmmm… I'm gonna try something…" Graystripe purred. Graystripe sprawled out on the ground, and stared spinning around on the ground. Then he stopped, facing a shelf that had a giant sign on it that read 'Sour patches'. "Mmmm… soury…" He purred, eating a sour patch. Then he fell asleep.

"CORN!" Brambleclaw meowed, hoping up and down, holding another chocolate bar. "ILIKECORN!"

"Err... You okay, Bumbleclaw?" Asked Firestar. Brambleclaw was shaking furiously.

"Yeah, I'mokay!" Brambleclaw purred, still hoping.

Then Sandstorm had a look of horror in her eyes. "Firestar, watch out!" She yowled. "Brambleclaw's on a sugar rush! You could get KILLED!"

Firestar looked at her oddly. "What do you mea-" Brambleclaw crashed into Firestar. "Ifeelhyper!" Brambleclaw yowled. The cats of Thunderclan ran out of the shop, leaving Brambleclaw shaking on the ground, currently eating a Hershey's Bar.

"We'll check on him later!" Firestar meowed, gesturing over to hyper Brambleclaw.

Finally, Thunderclan got to a store that read 'Chapters book store'.

"Let's look in there!" Meowed Graystripe, as he ran into the store.

"Graystripe, wait up!" Cried the clan, as they followed Graystripe into the store in slow motion.

"What _are_ these?" Asked Sorreltail.

"Tis books!" Replied Firestar

"WHEEE!" Purred Graystripe.

The clan scattered out over the store, looking at books.

"Hey, look at this!" meowed Firestar, holding up a colorful book.

"It says 'Warriors: Into the wild'." Sandstorm meowed. "That's weird."

"Probably all the people in that book are wack." Cloudtail purred, looking at a Catman comic book.

"Daddy, I need help!" Squirrelflight, who was apparently cured from her brain damage, asked Firestar.

"Wat tat?" Asked Firestar.

"Where's Waldo!" Squirrelflight meowed, holding up a book. "I can't find him on page 1!" She hissed.

"Lemme see." Firestar purred. He skimmed the page. "That's odd." He hissed. "I can't find him either!"

"Hey, has anyone seen Graystripe?" Asked Leafpool. Everyone looked around. Graystripe was gone.

* * *

GASPERZ! GRAYSTRIPE'S MISSING! Where IS he? Find out,on the next exciting episode of Whinnie The Pooh! 


End file.
